devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Key Items in Devil May Cry
Devil May Cry has a large amount of Key Items which Dante must find and use to progress through the game. List of Key Items Rusty Key Rusty Keys are old but functioning keys found throughout the castle and are used to unlock certain doors.Devil May Cry, Items — Rusty Key: "This key is rusted but it should work." There are three of them in Devil May Cry: #The first key is found in the first mission in the hand of a seemingly lifeless puppet within the gatekeeper's room and is used to open the door to the hangar. #The second key is found in Mission 2 embedded in the painting of a Grim Reaper within the library and is used to open the door to the courtyard. #The final key is found within a pipe in the waterways in Mission 6, and is used to open a door further along them. Staff of Judgment *A staff which shines with mysterious light. It cannot be used as a weapon. Devil May Cry, Items — Staff of Judgment: "A staff that shines with mysterious light." It is found in Mission 2, and is required to open the Judge of Death door. Pride of Lion *A proof of strength that dispels the barrier surrounding the "lion" in the fountain courtyard.Devil May Cry, Items — Pride of Lion: "A sign of the strong. It allows confrontation with the Lion gatekeeper." It is found in [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/M03|Mission 3: Destroyer of Ardor]]. Death Sentence *A decorative sword that is said to be used for rituals, although its only in-game function is to act as a key to retrieve the Melancholy Soul from the Melancholy bust. It cannot be used as a weapon.Devil May Cry, Items — Death Sentence: "A decorative sword used for rituals. It cannot be used as a weapon." Found in Mission 4. Melancholy Soul *A strange ornament that is described as looking like a soul. It acts as the key into the castle's sewers, although it must be inserted into the door quickly, or else it will lose its power. A statue capable of restoring its power is located off from the fountain courtyard.Devil May Cry, Items — Melancholy Soul: "An ornament resembling a soul. When activated, it loses its power over time." Found near the end of Mission 4, and becomes active at the beginning of Mission 5. Guiding Light *A literal key to unlocking the sun door in in the Castellan's bedroom that leads to a chamber holding a Divinity Statue. It must be inserted quickly into the sun door however, or it will slowly kill Dante.Devil May Cry, Items — Guiding Light: "A key that shines in ardor. It slowly drains the power of the possessor." It is found at the end of Mission 6 and becomes active at the start of Mission 7. Trident *A decorative three-pronged pike used in rituals. It is used as a key to unlocking the portcullis in the castle. It cannot be used as a weapon.Devil May Cry, Items — Trident: "A heavily decorated, three pronged pike that's used for rituals. It cannot be used as a weapon." The Trident is found on the roof of the mansion in Mission 8 after defeating Phantom. Sign of Chastity *A taxidermic organ coated in a strange crystal, it acts as a key to unlocking the safeguard to the Chalice. It most closely resembles a brain.Devil May Cry, Items — Sign of Chastity: "A taxidermic organ coated by crystal. Within it is the "sign of chastity" that's necessary for searching the chalice." Found int the greenhouse area in Mission 11. Chalice *A sacred goblet that apparently held the blood of the "divine dead." Devil May Cry, Items — Chalice: "The cup which held the blood of the divine dead." Found near the end of Mission 11. Staff of Hermes *The symbol of a messenger god often used to represent alchemy, it acts as a key to opening two magical portals. It cannot be used as a weapon.Devil May Cry, Items — Staff of Hermes: "It's decorated with two snakes coiled onto the staff." The Staff of Hermes is found in Mission 13, but isn't used until Mission 16, where it activates the portals to other parts of the castle.. Emblem Shield *A small shield with a decorateive skull emblem, it acts as a key to unlocking the doors either side of the entrance to the Coliseum.Devil May Cry, Items — Emblem Shield: "A small shield. The emblem has the same shape as that of those sealing the doors of the coliseum." The Emblem Shield is found in Mission 14, and used in Mission 15. Pair of Lances *A pair of small, but heavy-looking javelins held by the knight statues on the coliseum double doors which allow passage into the sacrificial grounds. They cannot be used as a weapon.Devil May Cry, Items — Pair of Lances: "A pair of lances that's to be held by the knights who guard the gate. You cannot equip this item." The Pair of Lances are found and used in Mission 15. Luminite Luminite is an ordinary Underworld stone that has become fluorescent when brought to the Human World.Devil May Cry, Items — Luminite: "A mysterious stone that shines in the dark. An ordinary stone that exists in the Underworld has somehow, over time, gained different properties in the human world." It can be found during [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/M15|Mission 15: Wheel of Destiny]]: it is located in whichever of the two Emblem Shield pathways Dante enters first, in a pile of rubble to one side of the staircase down. When Dante has picked it up, it will automatically light up the area immediately around him in dark places. While it is not directly used to unlock anything, the doors of the lower corridors containing the Pair of Lances and the Nightmare-β will not allow Dante through unless he has it. Wheel of Destiny A round, metal plate with engraving that represents destiny. Required to re-lower the drawbridge of the castle.Devil May Cry, Items — Wheel of Destiny: "A round plate resembling destiny's repetitive cycle." Obtaining it at the end of Mission 15 ends the mission. It is used at the beginning of Mission 16 to lower the drawbridge and re-enter the castle. Quicksilver A clear, crystal ball filled with mercury, or quicksilver. Needed to unlock the door to the Castellan's Throne Room.Devil May Cry, Items — Quicksilver: "A crystal ball filled with mercury. The mercury has lunar powers that will open sealed doors." It is found in Mission 17. Philosopher's Egg & Elixir The Philosopher's Egg is found in Mission 18, and it is transformed into the Elixir after a fight with Nightmare.Devil May Cry, Items — Philosopher's Egg: "A material used in alchemy." The Elixir is then used to enter the Mirror World in the Castellan's Bedroom. Devil May Cry, Items — Elixir: "It's the metamorphic form of the Philosopher's Egg. You can unseal the spells of the mirror." Philosopher's Stone A mysterious geometric stone covered with alchemy-related engravings. It is found in Mission 19 and is required to open the Mouth of the Underworld.Devil May Cry, Items — Philosopher's Stone: "It is the key to unlocking the gate of the Underworld." Gallery Rusty_Key_DMC.png|Rusty Key Staff_of_Judgement_DMC.png|Staff of Judgement Death_Sentence_DMC.png|Death Sentence Melancholy_Soul_DMC.png|Melancholy Soul Guiding_Light_DMC.png|Guiding Light Trident_DMC.png|Trident Sign_of_Chastity_DMC.png|Sign of Chastity Chalice_DMC.png|Chalice Pair_of_Lances_DMC.png|Pair of Lances Luminite_DMC.png|Luminite Wheel_of_Destiny_DMC.png|Wheel of Destiny Quicksilver_DMC.png|Quicksilver Philosopher's_Egg_DMC.png|Philosopher's Egg Philosopher's_Stone_DMC.png|Philosopher's Stone Background *Death Sentence's name and form imply it is based on a European executioner's sword: these were often very ornate, as the main goal was to make them heavy enough to sever the condemned's head in a single blow, and were not suited to combat. *The Staff of Hermes, known as the caduceus, is a symbol of a winged rod and a pair of serpents that symbolised the Greek god Hermes. It later became associated with both the planet and element Mercury, and through the latter became associated with alchemy. *The Philosopher's Stone and Elixir were two materials sought by alchemists, who sought to unlock the secret processes that had been used to create the world. The Philosopher's Stone was said to be capable of transfiguration, turning any element into any other element (the typical test would be attempting to transform "base metals" into gold). The Elixir was said to allow eternal life and youth, and sometimes also said to cure all diseases, though this was sometimes regarded as being a property of a third material. *The Chalice is based upon the , which according to medieval literature, was used as a dish at the , then retrieved by to collect Jesus Christ's blood as he hung on the cross. References Category:Items Category:Devil May Cry